Sasuke Uchiha: The Boy Who Hated Christmas
by Aerisuke
Summary: Have you ever had a friend who hated or didn't believe in Christmas? Well this... is Sasuke Uchiha's story. Please R&R! P.S. Merry Christmas, everyone, and Happy Holidays!    !


Sasuke Uchiha: The Boy Who Hated Christmas Chapter 1: You Don't Believe In Christmas?

**(Note: Hi guys. It's Aerisuke here. This is one of the computers that I'm using for now until I can publish my stories with Open again. And no my computer does not have a virus. It's just that the Internet's off right now. So for now, I will write stories on here using Rich Text Document. Also, this is kind of a remake of one of my stories that I was going to publish for Christmas last year. But sadly, the computer that I wrote the story on wasn't working good. So... here is my remake of Sasuke Uchiha: The Boy Who Hated Christmas. This story is a little bit based on the animated cartoon, "How The Grinch Stole Christmas", and the Spongebob Christmas Special. Yes I'm a fan of Spongebob. Deal with it. Anyways, please enjoy the story! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! ^_^!)**

Story:  
Have you ever had a friend who hated or didn't believe in Christmas? Well this... is Sasuke Uchiha's story. Please R&R!

Have you ever known someone who didn't believe in Christmas? Were you ever shocked about the fact that the person you loved most hated Christmas... but worst of all... didn't believe in it? Well... it once happened to a boy named Sasuke Uchiha who didn't believe in Christmas an hated it. That's right. Sasuke Uchiha... one of the last survivors of the Uchiha Clan Massacre... hated Christmas. Why did he hate Christmas, you ask? Well... ever since his parents died after being killed by his older brother, Itachi... and ever since the two brothers reconciled to which Itachi became nice again... Sasuke has always hated... and didn't believe in Christmas... ever... again.

But... that's not where this Christmas tale begins. Our story begins in Konohagakure, or Konoha for short... the Village Hidden In The Leaves.

Ever since Sasuke's parents died, Itachi ended up becoming a legal guardian to him after their reconcilation. So... Itachi ended up gaining legal custody of Sasuke. That meant that he and Sasuke would have to wake up at 6:00 in the morning to start their day. But... since Christmas was coming up... Itachi and his friends along with Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke's friends and teammates of Squad 7 were very excited. Plus, it was snowing in Konoha.

A twenty-two-year-old Itachi was going to a seventeen-year-old Sasuke's room to wake up his little brother.

"Sasuke. Come on Sasuke. It's time to wake up. Sasuke... Sasuke... wake up... it's morning." said Itachi as he was trying to wake up Sasuke.

Sasuke then groaned.

"Come on Sasuke. Wake up." said Itachi.

"Go away Itachi." muttered Sasuke.

"No. You have to wake up. It's already 6:02 in the morning, and you haven't woken up yet. Now wake up." demanded an impatient Itachi who was waiting for Sasuke to wake up. 

"Fine." muttered Sasuke who woke up.

"Sasuke, if you don't stop with that emo attitude of yours, then you're going to be grounded for a week. Do you want that?" asked Itachi.

"No. Oh, and by the way, that "e" word is taboo when you're around me. You know what's going to happen if you say that about me again, Itachi. I'll do my Mangekyo Sharingan on you." said Sasuke.

"Wait... who taught you the Mangekyo Sharingan?" asked a shocked Itachi.

"Uncle Madara. Who else?" asked Sasuke.

"Anyway... that's not the only why I'm here." said Itachi.

"Oh? Then why are you here, Itachi? Huh?" asked Sasuke.

"Because Christmas Eve is in two weeks, and so is Christmas Day." said Itachi.

"Hmph. So why are you telling me this? Hm? Why should I care? I don't even care. In fact, I don't give a heck about Christmas." said Sasuke.

"Oh come on, Sasuke. Don't act as if you hate and don't believe in Christmas." said Itachi.

"I don't." said Sasuke.

"What? You don't believe in Christmas?" asked a shocked Itachi.

"Never have. Never will." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Shame on you! How could you not believe in Christmas?" asked Itachi who was shocked by his younger brother's words.

"Since Mom and Dad died, and since you and I reconciled recently." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke... I can't believe that you hate Christmas. I thought you didn't believe in it. What about all the Christmases that we used to share with Mom and Dad as a family?" asked Itachi who became sad.

"You're right. I did used to believe in Christmas when Mom and Dad were alive. But until you killed them, Itachi, that's when I really started to hate Christmas. Hmph." said Sasuke as he turned around with his eyes close and his back facing Itachi.

"Well... anyway... there's going to be a Christmas party tonight at Naruto's house. Do you want to go?" asked Itachi.

"No. As I said before, I hate Christmas. I don't want to believe in it, and I don't want anything to do with it." said Sasuke.

"Fine. Stay in the house and mope around all day. But I'm going to tell Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Uncle Madara, and everyone else that you're not coming. If you're going to act like that... fine... act like that for all I care. I'm going back to bed." said Itachi as he left Sasuke's room and went back to bed.

_"I hate Christmas. I hate everything about it. Why does Itachi have to call me an emo kid like that just because I hate Christmas? I mean, come on. I'm sure some people feel that way, right? Well, maybe I will show up at Naruto's Christmas Party tonight at his house tonight. Who knows?" _asked Sasuke to himself.


End file.
